The Hero (Captain Model)
The Hero (AKA Sir Benjamin of the Gloved Hand) Deflection of the Dishonorable Sir Benjamin raises his shield, deflecting the next projectile to hit him back in the direction it came from. This projectile is treated as if he fired it. "This should teach those ne'er-do-wells the price of fighting without honour!" "Fight Me!" Sir Benjamin challenges an opponent to a fair fight. If they move too far away, they will be slowed. Additionally, if they attack a target other than Sir Benjamin, they will take damage. "Your cowardice shall be your undoing!" "Never Retreat!" The first time Sir Benjamin attacks after being reduced to 50% health or lower, he gains bonus defenses. These bonuses have no maximum duration, but will end if he either goes above 50% health or fails to engage an enemy champion for a brief period of time. "If I'm still breathing, I can still fight for justice!" Honorable Engagement Sir Benjamin lets out a battle cry, shooting a projectile in a line in front of him. If this projectile collides with a target, he dashes to them, dealing damage based on how much health he is missing. "We shall fight toe to toe!" Protect the Weak (Ultimate) If an allied champion takes damage from more than one enemy champion, Sir Benjamin can dash to their aid from anywhere on the map. When he arrives, he knocks all nearby foes into the air. "Those who would fight a lesser threat do not deserve to fight at all!" Strike of Justice (Autoattack) Sir Benjamin's sword strikes more fiercely the more allies his target has nearby. Backstory Having been hired alongside around ten others as a mercenary to supplement the duke's guards in an unfamiliar area, Benjamin Moorhill arrived with the group a day earlier than required for the job at hand. The mercenaries were told that they could take the day to familiarise themselves with the area before reconvening to begin guarding the transit of some of the duke's most precious treasures as they were delivered as a gift to a foreign dignitary. Many made their way directly to the nearest drinking establishments, ready for a night of drunken antics before being required to remain on watch and thus, sober for many weeks. Instead of joining them, Benjamin wandered around the town, exploring. He ended up in a seedier part of town and was about to leave when something caught his eye. It looked like a freak show of some kind, with various animals and some people in cages, some with visible differences, some without, such as the bear who was being forcibly removed from its cage, much to the ire of someone in the gathered crowd, who was protesting loudly. Benjamin tried to find the source of the protests, when he suddenly noticed they were coming from the bear herself. Clearly, this ability to speak was the reason the bear was being held with the other assorted "freaks". As the bear was dragged out of the cage, the crowd formed a ring around it, and five lightly armoured men stepped forwards. The tallest yelled out "Ladies and gentlemen, you have chosen which of our exhibits you wish to see defeated in the ring, prepare fo-" While he was distracted talking to the audience, the bear had pounced on him and pinned him down. Before the others reacted, the bear merely ripped off sizeable strips of leather from his armour and backed away. She began to wind these strips around her paws, careful to cover her claws. Someone in the crowd jeered "It's making gloves!" The bear calmly finished her rudimentary gloves, turned towards her assailants and proceeded to knock each one out cold in a single hit. As the bear walked away, she nodded towards the gloves and said "So it's a fair fight." Benjamin was inspired in two ways. Firstly he was awed by the bear risking its own life to create a fairer fight. Secondly he decided that no one who could not defend themself should be at risk of attack. To this end, he established The Order of the Gloved Hand and dubbed himself Sir Benjamin. From then on, he dedicated himself to seeking out those weaker than himself and protecting them from any who would dare to fight them dishonorably. During his travels he hopes to come across the bear again, to thank her for helping him realise his purpose. Category:Champion Category:Dude